


Apologize

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Esto se escribio cuando Harry apenas comenzaba con sus tatuajes, Los tatujes apenas aprecian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis aveces era un idiota, Harry ya sabía como lidear con eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologize

*

Harry se estaba poniendo crema sentado en la cama.   
Había terminado de bañarse hace 20 minutos, había estado todo el día con el tatuador, le gusto como había quedado, y estaba ansioso porque Louis lo viera.

Su celular sonó y buscándolo con la mirada, lo encontró sobre el tocador.

-¿Que pasa Nick?- pregunto cuando puso su oído en la bocina.

-Llegare un poco tarde, tuve un problema- le contesto Nick.

-No te preocupes, ¿me marcas?- le dijo.

-Claro, nos vemos- Nick colgó y Harry puso de nuevo su celular en el tocador.

Tarareando una canción que había oído se fue a meter a su closet, buscando que ponerse, hacia un poco de frío, o tal vez era que de tantos viajes su cuerpo no lograba aclimatarse, eso era uno de los factores por los que no le gustaba salir de tour.

Estaba sacando una playera negra, cuando escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse, escucho que aventaban unas llaves y luego cerraban.

-¡Estoy en mi cuarto Lou!-le gritó.

Pero Louis no subió al instante, Harry se estaba poniendo los pantalones y una playera sin mangas blanca cuando Louis entro por la puerta, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera azul marino y una chaqueta. Entró dándole un sorbo a un café que cargaba. Le dio una mirada y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Te pusiste mucha colonia no crees?- murmuro con tono de fastidio.

Harry se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, la verdad era que había notado el tono con el que había hablado pero no tenía ganas de pelear.

-Voy a salir con Nick- le dijo sentándose a su lado.

Louis rodo los ojos- Perfecto, vengo de un jodido día, y tú te largas.

Harry arrugo el ceño- ¿Que te paso?

-No te importa.

Harry se puso de pie y lo observo a la cara, Louis tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada enojada.

-¿Paso algo con Eleanor?- le dijo acariciando su cabello. A Harry no le gustaba platicar de las cosas que pasaban con Eleanor, pero si no lo hacía Louis luego se quejaba de que él era el único sufriendo por los dos.

-Dije que no te importaba- se alejó de él y se trepo en la cama, quedo recargado en la cabecera.

Harry odiaba que Louis se pusiera de esa manera, tan patán como pocos lo conocían.   
Prefirió no pelear, así que se acomodó el cabello viéndose al espejo, se dio una mirada a sus tatuajes nuevos, por un momento pensó en no decirle nada a Louis, pero quería sacarle al menos una sonrisa.

-Oye Louis...-se acercó a la orilla de la cama y extendió los brazos.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo dos nuevos tatuajes.

Louis lo observo de frente y se arrodillo en la cama para verlo mejor.

-¿No crees que ya es demasiado?

Esta bien, esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

-¿Demasiado?- dijo bajando los brazos- Tu acabas de tatuarte uno...

-¿Cuántos van ya?- le dijo bajándose de la cama

-21 con estos dos...

-Yo tengo 1, tu 21, ¿Ves la diferencia?¿Y esta vez que estupidez dicen?- le dijo cuando se había acercado.

Auch. Esta tampoco era la reacción que esperaba, algo pasaba, Louis no era tan patán con él, si a veces era grosero, pero Harry también lo era con Louis.

-No es una estupidez- comenzó y extendió sus brazos de nuevo- mira- tomo una de las manos de Louis y lo hizo que la pasara sobre el tatuaje- este dice: "Cosas que tengo", y este- poso la mano de Louis sobre el otro brazo- "Cosas que no tengo"- le sonrió- ¿En cual quieres que te ponga?

Louis se alejó y rodo los ojos- No estoy de humor para tus mariconadas.

Mierda, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba, si, Louis a veces era un patán, pero eso no quitaba que Harry siempre se sintiera mal, por la forma en que a veces lo trataba.   
Que se fuera a la mierda, él no tenía que soportar su puto mal humor solo porque algo había pasado con Eleanor.

-Jodete- le dijo alejándose y caminando al tocador a seguir arreglándose.

Vio por el espejo a Louis subirse de nuevo a su cama y acostarse con un brazo sobre su cara.

Estuvo al menos otros 40 minutos paseándose por el cuarto, entre que se terminaba de vestir y recogía algunas cosas, ni una sola vez le dirigió a Louis una mirada, que se tragara su mal humor solo, no tenía que estar con el. 

Cuando la melodía que anunciaba que tenía un mensaje empezó a sonar, tomo su celular, era de Nick: 

“Voy llegando, ¿Estas listo?”

Harry tecleo la respuesta y se observo de nuevo en el espejo, su cabello era un completo desastre, pocas veces le importaba, pero Nick siempre tenía algo que decir de su cabello, intento peinarlo, pero solo conseguía más volumen, lanzo un suspiro frustrado.

-Llévate un gorro- escucho que le decía Louis.

-Llevo un saco, ¿como pretendes que me lleve un gorro?- le contesto secamente, mientras continuaba peleando con su cabello.

-Cámbiatelo por una chaqueta o una gabardina, hace frio.

Harry se volteo y vio a Louis viéndolo de reojo aún acostado en su cama.

-Tienes mi chaqueta- le dijo.

Louis se sentó y se quito la prenda, luego la dejo sobre la cama y se recostó de nuevo.

-Listo, ponte un gorro.

Harry camino hacia el closet y saco un gorro gris, se vio en el espejo y se lo acomodo mejor, luego se acercó a la cama y se puso la chaqueta. Perfecto. La verdad es que Harry no era vanidoso, pero estando con Louis había aprendido a vestirse bien y a entender que siempre había algo que criticar. Tomo su celular y lo puso dentro de su pantalón, al igual que su billetera, tal vez debería comer algo antes de irse.Cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, se detuvo y dio media vuelta, no le gustaba irse enojado con Louis.

Camino a la cama y se subió en ella, gateo hasta el cuerpo de Louis y se recostó a su lado, pasando un brazo por su cintura.

-Louis- lo llamo- ya me voy.

Louis puso una mano sobre la de Harry.

-Esta bien.

Harry quería hacer el último intento, Louis sonaba triste.

-¿Que paso?

Levanto la cabeza para ver a Louis a los ojos y el otro le acomodo un rizo que salía del gorro.

-Nunca te rindes ¿cierto?- le pregunto.

Harry sonrió- si me hubiera rendido, no estaríamos aquí ahora.

-Cierto- Louis suspiro- Eleanor esta muy enfadada.

-¿Por?- le dijo frotando su mano.

-Por que le dije a Modest! que no quería que viniera con nosotros la próxima semana de viaje.

-¿Porque no?

-Quiero poder dormir contigo- se quedo callado- dijo que en verdad quería comprar unas cosas, pero como no puede salir sola sin que haya camaras, estaba esperando a que la banda saliera de viaje, le dije que no, peleamos, y bueno se puso un poco feo. 

Harry sonrió de nuevo.

-Podría hablar con ella.

Louis lanzó una risita.

-No lo creo, ella también esta muy enojada contigo.

-¿Porque?- Harry se sentó en la cama.

-Dice que deberías de ser menos obvio, respecto a la risa que te da cuando la mencionan como mi novia.

-Es involuntario- dijo Harry.

-Lo se- Louis se sentó también en la cama- pero cree que cada que pasa eso, es cuando recibe mas odio en Twitter, así que peleamos, y se quejo de nuevo de que eso de estar lidiando con fans inmaduras no venía en su contrato y que yo debería de hablar contigo, por la amistad que ha surgido entre ella y yo...- lanzo una risita- Además esta muy sentida por lo del tatuaje.

-¿El mio?.

-No bobo, el mio-Harry vio la mirada culpable de Louis- no le avise del tatuaje y ella contesto un tweet a una fanática, diciendo que yo no tenía ninguno, luego yo puse que si... y bueno no le informe y quedo como una tonta, tubo que borrar el tweet y todo eso.

-Pues Eli tiene razón- le dijo Harry.

-Aún me dan escalofríos cuando le dices Eli- le dijo Louis haciendo un ademán de estarse abrazando.

-Oye, velo de esta manera, el que ella haya accedido a ser tu novia para las cámaras, es lo que nos permite estar juntos.

Louis se acercó a Harry y le tomo una mano.

-Y si- continuo Harry- a veces no estoy de humor para sonreírle, pero le agradezco que aún no haya huido.

-Podríamos elegir a otra- dijo Louis.

-No, ella es buena en lo que hace, es linda y sonríe a las cámaras, no se mete con nosotros y es reservada, créeme no encontraríamos a otra que aguantara, además se lleva bien con Niall, Zayn y Liam, hasta se volvió una verdadera amiga de Danielle. Ella es la indicada.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Déjala venir, luego tendremos tiempo para nosotros- le sonrió Harry.

Louis rodo los ojos- Ultimamente no hay tiempo.

-Pero ya pronto es la gira, y adiós Eleanor y las mentiras y podemos dormir juntos siempre.

Louis sonrió.

-¿Era solo eso lo que te enfadaba?- Harry intento bajarse de la cama, pero Louis lo detuvo.

-Siento lo que dije, no creo que sean mariconadas.

-Lo se.

Louis se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, lento y pausado, y hubiera seguido de no ser por el celular de Harry sonando.

-Ya voy Nick- dijo Harry con el celular en su oído.

Louis bufo y cruzo los brazos. 

-No te vallas- le murmuro.

-No puedo quedarme- le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie- Nick esta aquí, sería muy maleducado.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan correcto?- le pregunto Louis.

-Es mi amigo.

Louis soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Te quiere coger.

Harry dio un respingo- Claro que no.

-Por favor, te lanza miradas que solo he visto en otra parte.

-¿Donde?- le preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-En mi- Louis se puso de pie- cuando te conocí en X-Factor.

Harry sonrió- No te preocupes, no voy a caer de nuevo.

-Mas te vale- le dijo Louis- deberías de decirle de lo nuestro.

Harry nego- Nick es bueno, y lo quiero, pero sinceramente es un periodista, no podría manejar el saber esa gran noticia y no decirlo, en algún momento se le saldría contarlo en su programa de radio, o en televisión. A demás no importa que él quiera cogerme- se acercó y lo rodeo por la cintura- yo solo quiero que tu lo hagas.

Louis beso su frente y suspiro un momento antes de alejarse- Lárgate ya, entre mas pronto te vallas, más pronto vuelves. Y dile que te regrese ese maldito sweater gris.

-Celoso- Harry le lanzo un beso.

-Ni siquiera le queda bien.

Harry se acomodó la chaqueta una vez más y dio otra mirada a Louis antes de salir.

-¿Harry?

El rizado se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

-¿Mande?

-Ponme de lado izquierdo- Harry arrugo el ceño- Tu tatuaje, ponme del lado izquierdo, en las cosas que tienes, me tienes ahora y no pienso irme en mucho tiempo.

Harry se mordió el labio- No pensaba soltarte, me tatuare tu nombre de ese lado.

-Claro eso le va a encantar a Modest!- le dijo.

-Pues ya me detestan, que valga la pena- le dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Louis estuvo de pie hasta que escucho la puerta del departamento cerrarse, arrastro los pies y se tumbo de nuevo en la cama de Harry, pasaron unos minutos antes de tomar su celular y escribirle un mensaje a Harry, lo mando y un poco más ligero y feliz se acurruco en la cama.

Para: Harry Styles  
De: Louis Tomlinson

"No tardes. Quiero tatuarte algo yo, en otra parte del cuerpo. : P"

*

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
